Videl's special gift
by LoZFreak123
Summary: Gohan was invitied to Videl's birthday party and buys a ring. But when he gives it to Goten to hold on, Goten loses it. Will they find it in time for the party?
1. Chapter 1

Hi Vegetlover12 is here with a Gohan and Videl romance

Chapter 1

"I'm going to school now!" Videl said as she opened the door and saw Gohan.

"Hi Gohan. Good morning." Videl said as she kissed Gohan on the cheek.

"Good morning Videl. How are you?" Gohan said as Videl's dad came in.

"Don't get my little Videl hurt, you hear me?" He said as he pointed a finger at Gohan.

"Dad, it's okay. He's my boyfriend and…" Videl said as she put her hands on mouth. '_Did I just said that out load?' _Videl though as her dad fell over.

"He's your boyfriend Videl?" Her dad said as he got up. Gohan and Videl looked down and nodded. Than Videl looked at her watch and freaked out.

"Oh no! Dad we got to go now. School starts in 10 minutes." Videl said.

"Bye daddy. I see you later okay?" Videl said as she grabbed onto Gohan's hand as flew away. As they flew to school, Videl looked at Gohan.

"Hey, Gohan?" She said as she looked down.

"Huh, what Videl?" Gohan asked.

"Well, next week is my birthday and, well I want you to come the party I'm having, if that's okay."

"Sure why not. I'll go. I mean you been my girlfriend for about 2 years so I'll go." Gohan said with a smile.

"Thanks Gohan." Videl said as she flew near him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. As they landed at school, Videl and Gohan ran to class. Videl was asking all of her friends to see if they can come. At lunch she asked other people to come. After school Gohan ran to the jewelry show that's a mile from his house. He went in and found what he was looking for. A diamond ring with blue little diamonds on it._' That will do!'_ Gohan though as he asked one of the workers to see how much it was.

"Uh, I would like to know how much that ring is." Gohan asked one of the workers.

"Oh! You're Goku's son. The one who help fight Marji Buu. I want to thank you." the worker said.

"Oh you're welcome." Gohan said as he bowed his head.

"So you want to see how much this ring is right?" the worker said as he open the door and took it out.

"Well for you I'll say about 100 dollars."

"Ok, I'll like to but it." Gohan said as he gave him 100 dollars. He had saved up 300 dollars from doing chores. He thanks the worker and walked out the show.

Please review for me please and tell me if you like it not okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Gohan went home after he got the ring. When he got there he saw Goten playing with Trunks.

"Hey guys!" Gohan yelled as Goten and Trunks looked up.

"Gohan!" they both said as they ran up to him.

"Hey guys how are you?" Gohan said as Goten jumped on him.

"We were waiting for Bulma to let us in." Goten said as he jumped down right next to Trunks.

"Let you in? What do you mean?" Gohan asked as he pat Trunks on his head to say hi.

"Mom wanted us stay outside for a hour and it's been two." Trunks said.

"Goten is mom here?" Gohan said.

"No. Bulma and Vegeta are watching us, well, lets say just Bulma." Goten said.

"What is Vegeta doing."

"Bulma found out he was sick so she taking care of him." Goten said as Bulma walked out the door.

"Oh Gohan! It's nice to see you again." Bulma said as she gave Gohan a hug.

"It's good to see you again too. Hey I need to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"Well did Vegeta ever asked you to marry him?" Gohan said as Bulma's eyes went wide open.

"N-No he didn't. We never got married at all. Having Trunks was a misunderstanding, but still care for him like were his mom and dad. Vegeta is trying his best to be a good father than his dad." Bulma said as tears ran down her face. Gohan got a napkin and gave it to Bulma.

"Don't cry Bulma." Gohan said as he gave her a hug.

"Thanks Gohan. Well I got to go to the store to get something for Vegeta. Do you think you can watch Vegeta for me while I'm gone Gohan?" Bulma asked.

"Yes I can."

"Thanks Gohan see you in little bit." Bulma said as she waved at them then left. Gohan told Trunks and Goten to be quiet just in case Vegeta is sleeping. Goten and Trunks nodded their heads. They went inside and played as Gohan went to find Vegeta. When he found him he was watching T.V.

"Hey Vegeta." Gohan said as he walked in the room. Vegeta looked at him than turn back to the T.V.

"What do you want?" Vegeta said as Gohan walked over to him.

"I really need some advise."

"What kind?"

"Marriage advise."

"Don't come to me."

"Then do you know anyone who got married with a ring.

"Ask Kararot."

"But he ask mom at a tournament and he didn't use a ring. He just said it." Gohan said.

"Well I don't know." Vegeta said as he watch T.V. Then he thought of something.

"How about you ask baldly. You know the one who married the blond hair android."

"Krillin! Thanks Vegeta!" Gohan said as he ran out the room. Then Bulma came back. She thanks Gohan and went inside.

"Hey Bulma. I need to got to Krillin's house okay?"

"Okay be careful." Bulma said as Gohan flew away


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

This one is a little longer than the others

Gohan flew to Krillin's house and saw him in his garden.

"Hey Krillin!" Gohan said as Krillin looked up.

"Hey bro. Long time no see."

"Yeah. Hey I need help." Gohan said.

"With what?"

"Well you know that girl I was with named Videl right?"

"Yeah."

Well I'm going to ask her to marry me and I need to know what to do." Gohan said.

"Well you came to the right guy Gohan. Come follow me." Krillin said as Gohan follow him to his house.

"Well the first thing you need to do is get her a ring."

"I got that." Gohan said as he showed him the ring.

"Good than think about when you're going to ask her."

"I'm going to ask her at her birthday party."

"Oh so you're going for the romantic part. Well just tell her why you pick her and then get down on one knee and ask her. " Krillin said.

"That's all?"

"Yeah I guess."

"Wow. That seem easy. Thanks Krillin." Gohan said as he walked out the door.

"No problem Gohan. Good luck." Krillin said giving him the thumb ups.

"Ok! Thank again!" Gohan said as he flew away. When he got home it was dark. Gohan walked into the house and Vegeta came walked over to Gohan.

"So did you find any advise?" Vegeta asked.

"Yes why?" Gohan said as he pulled out a box from his pocket and handed it to Gohan.

"Look inside." Vegeta said as Gohan open it and saw a ring that had a diamond red heart in the middle.

"No way. You're going to ask Bulma?"

"Yep I mean if we have a child together than why not get married so we can be the parents, so I need you to help me." Vegeta said as he took the box from Gohan.

" Well you came to the right guy Vegeta." ( Krillin's line J)

"Don't do that again or I'm going to have a problem." Vegeta said.

"Ok." Gohan said as he told Vegeta everything that Krillin told him.

"Ok. Bulma is suppose to be here in 10 minutes okay." Vegeta shook his head yes.

"Oh and Vegeta why are you out of bed anyway?" Gohan asked.

"I don't really know why." Vegeta said. Then Bulma come though the door.

"Vegeta what are you doing out of bed?"

"Look you're not my mother." Vegeta said as he looked at Gohan who was waving his hands "No". Vegeta walked over to Bulma and took her hand.

"Vegeta what are you doing?" Bulma said as looked up to him.

"Bulma I want to tell you something. I love you. I love the way your eyes glow in the moonlight and how your hair flows in the wind. I love everything about you. And I want us to be Trunks real parents. I want him to be ours. So I want to ask you something." Vegeta said as he got down on one knee and looked up at Bulma.

"Bulma will you marry me?" Vegeta said as pulled out the ring. Bulma got down to her knees, crying. Then looked up to Vegeta and wrapped her arms around him and gave him a hug.

"Yes I will marry you!" Bulma said as she pull away and gave Vegeta a long passionate kiss. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. Soon they have to break because they ran out of air. Gohan came out and clapped. Bulma and Vegeta got up from the floor.

"Good job Vegeta." Gohan said clapping. Vegeta just smirk.

"No one can do it better than me." Vegeta said as he walked by Gohan._ 'Show off'_ Gohan thought.


	4. Author's Note! READ IT!

**AUTHOR NOTE! PLEASE READ THIS!**

**This is a very important message**! I'm going to have to stop this story for now. I have at least 15 stories that I need to finish and I'm tried of trying to jump around from story to story and got super confuse. So I told myself that I will work on one story at a time.

I love the fact that you guys love my stories and want me to continue with them. I will not delete any of my stories. I will tell you some things though.

For the readers of **Dark Knight**: I will finish this story, but I'm trying to find ideas for the later Chapters. I will really like it if you will help me with that. If you guys have any ideas, please tell me in the comments. I would really like that.

For the readers of **How Love Brought Us Together**: I'm thinking to finish that story with one more chapter. I might do more but until I finish the others, I will not work on them.

For the readers of **DBZ: The Musical**: This Story will take me a while to get the next chapter. I'm having a very hard trying to get the musical part in it. I have no idea how to do it. I'm sorry if it takes me like 5 months for one chapter. I will finish that one though so don't worry.

For the readers of **How We Met**: This story, I'm going to redo into a better one. I'm going to completely stop this one. I don't like where this one is going so I thought about redoing. Sorry.

For the readers of **Just One Night Brought Us Together**: This story is also going to be finished, but I won't work on it for awhile, so please read my others if you want while you wait for the other chapters of this story.

For the readers of **Videl's Special gift**: I had the chapter and everything ready on my computer, but my computer crashed the next day and delete **EVERYTHING**! I was SO ticked off that I had to redo the last chapters. I'm So sorry for making you guys wait on that.

For the readers of **Orange Star High School**: There's really nothing to really say about this story other then I'm going to finish it.

**READ THIS PLEASE EVERYONE!**

For my readers there are going to be 7 more stories going up. They are called, The **Saiyain Princess**, which about Bulma being the Saiyain Princess. The story will contain drugs and child abuse and will be rated T because of the abuse and drug use. No sexual contract, if you're wondering. I'm not allowed to write any of that. It is a romance so…yeah anyway.

Now the other 6 stories have nothing to do with Dragon Ball Z. It has to do with the video game called The Legend Of Zelda. The first one is going to be called **Friends Are Always Friends**. If you ever played or heard of the game Skyward Sword, then it's based off that game. It's about the time after everything that happened it the game. I'm not going to tell you all about it because some people haven't played it. It's a Link and Zelda Romance.

The next one is called **The Lantern Festival**. It's based of the same game as **Friends Are Always Friends**, it's just about a Festival that the Town do every 3 years. It's a Link and Zelda romance, if you're wondering.

The Next one is called **The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Princess**. It's two game combine. The Legend Of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend Of Zelda: Skyward Sword. It's has at least 21 chapters that I know of. I'm only on chapter 9 but, I would really like it if you read it.

My Another one is called **I'll Never Forget You**. It's from The Legend Of Zelda: Wind Waker. It's just a sad romance story I came up with. Nothing to really talk about. It is a one-shot.

One is called **Fated with the Red Thread**. It's also based on the game Skyward Sword and it's in Zelda's point of view. It's a very long one and it's even a comic. So… yeah that's what's going one right now.

Last, my new on that I'm posting today is called **Link's Misadventures. **This is the new humor romance that has a lot of pairings and funny things going on. There is going to be some characters that are going to be found in other games, such as SSBB. Please read it when you have the time and let me know how it is.

Last but not least, I like to tell everyone that I'm very grateful that you guys took the time to read my stories and review them. I never thought that they would be this good so that you guys for giving me the courage to keep writing. You guys mean a lot to me and I would like to tell you that I'm so very happy. Have a nice day.


End file.
